Jump Into My Racing Car
by Ironpatriotrox
Summary: When Dipper uses the UPC on Sugar Rush, he summons Vanellope Von Schweetz from the game, and the two hit it off. But, an old foe of Vanellope's is plotting his revenge...Will Dipper make it out of this mystery with both the heart of the fair Vanellope and his life, especially when Lil' Gideon gets involved?
1. Meeting Vanellope Von Schweetz

**Welcome all to my side-along fanfic for To Love is To Lose! I plan to alternate stories every other week, so next week To Love is To Lose will be resuming. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Vanellope Von Schweetz

It was a normal day day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Nothing mysterious, weird, or otherwise had happened for awhile, so Dipper spent his time at the Arcade. He had to stay away from _Fight Fighters_, so he played his new favorite game, _Sugar Rush_. Dipper actually found one racer, Vanellope Von Schweetz, to be beautiful.

_Oh, Vanellope, if only you were real_...thought Dipper.

He tried to put his quarter in the machine, but it slipped and landed on the ground. When Dipper picked it up, something on the _Sugar Rush_ machine caught his eye.

"Oh, no..." said Dipper.

There were words on the machine. They said "To Unleash Ultimate Power: Gearshift: 1st, 3rd, 1st, 3rd, 2nd, 4th, 2nd, 4th, brake, gas, item."

Dipper knew what it was: An Ultimate Power Code designed to summon any character from the game he wished. Although he longed to use it, he still remembered what happened the last time he'd used a UPC...

**Two weeks earlier...**

_A battered Dipper was lying on the ground. The blurry figure of Rumble McSkirmish stood triumphant._

_"You, sir, are truly the champion of champions," said Dipper._

_Above them, the words "You Win!" appeared._

_"Winners don't lose!" said Rumble, holding up a peace sign._

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Dipper._

_Suddenly, "You Win!" became "Game Over," and Rumble derezzed..._

**Present...**

Dipper continued his game. He was insanely tempted to use the code.

_Come on, Dipper! It's not like anyone in this game will actually try to kill you! They're all twelve-year olds, like you! _said Dipper's voice of reason.

_Can't argue with that, _thought Dipper. He inserted his quarter. "1st gear, 3rd gear, 1st gear, 3rd, 2nd..." muttered Dipper as he used the code. "Brake, gas, item!"

The game's screen went black, then lit back up as solid white.

"SELECT YOUR AVATAR!" boomed the game's voice.

"Um...Vanellope Von Schweetz?" said Dipper.

A beam shot from the game and formed a grid in the shape of someone in a go-kart, which then became a twelve-year old girl with raven-black ponytailed hair with candy sprinkled over it. She has fair skin and hazel eyes that are rather large and also carried a slender body. She had an overbite as well as a small pink chipmunk-like nose, and wore a mint green hoodie with a double-layered brown skirt that resembled the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup, mismatched green, white and purple leggings, and small black boots. Her kart, _the Lickety Split_, also solidified.**(1)**

"What just happened? Where am I?" asked Vanellope, her hand over her face. She gasped as she noticed her hands now had five fingers. As she looked around, she muttered, "Arcade cabinets? But, that must mean I'm in the gamer's world...How'd _that_ happen?"

_Better go introduce myself,_ thought Dipper. He approached Vanellope. "Hi! My name's Dipper Pines," he said.

"Hello, my name's Vanellope Von Schweetz..._President_ Vanellope Von Schweetz," said Vanellope. "Did you get me out of the game?"

"Yeah," said Dipper. _Please don't ask if anyone killed my father,_ he thought.

Vanellope laughed. "Awesome! I guess this means I'm a real girl, just like that wooden action figure," she said.

"Pinocchio was a puppet," said Dipper.

"He's still a toy," said Vanellope. "Now... how am I going to get my kart out of here?"

Dipper shrugged. From behind came the voice of Soos. "Hey, dudes. Heard you were having trouble getting this go-kart out of here," he said.

So, after tilting the kart onto its side, they managed to squeeze the kart through the door, and put it in Soos's truck. The trio then set out for the Mystery Shack.

**Back in the Arcade...**

The character select on _Sugar Rush_ was on the screen. In the place of Vanellope's avatar was someone else. He had a small crown, a head full of smooth brown hair, a maroon tailcoat with a white lace collar and cuffs, a white vest, a red candy-wrapper like bow tie, poofy cream and gold colored pants, brown leggings, and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the end. His character name read "King Candy."

**That's right! Pillow Pants is back! Please refer to the story picture for King Candy's new design. Please review. Next time: Vanellope meets Grunkle Stan and Mabel!**

**1: Yes, this is the kart Vanellope built with Ralph in the movie.**


	2. Vanellope and the Grunkle

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Vanellope and the Grunkle

"So, let me get this streight: You used a code of the same type that brought that blurry macho guy, who tried to kill us need I add, into our world from his game and brought a little twelve-year old from a racing game into our world?" said Grunkle Stan, who was an old guy wearing a Shriner's cap, an old-fashioned suit, thick-rimmed glasses, and an eyepatch (even though he didn't actually need it.)

"Yes," said Dipper. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Did I happen to mention she's a president in her game?" Dipper could already see the cash register in Grunkle Stan's head going off.

"Well, now why didn't you say so?" said Grunkle Stan. Turning to Vanellope, he added, "Let me show you where you'll be staying. We'll go shopping for clothes tomorrow."

Grunkle Stan led Vanellope and Dipper to an elegeant-looking door in the hall. On the other side was a well-furnished room, and in the dead-center was a carpet Dipper knew well: Experiment 73, the Electron Carpet.

"Whatever you do, don't shuffle your feet on that carpet and then touch someone," Dipper whispered to Vanellope.

"Why? What happens?" asked Vanellope.

"You switch bodies...although, since you're technically from a video game, it might have a different effect on you. Either way, I wouldn't shuffle your feet on it," said Dipper.

"Huh," said Vanellope.

"Well, you get settled in, I'll go and get Mabel," said Grunkle Stan. As he left he muttered, "I wonder if she still has that suit from that time she ran the Shack..."

Within a minute, Mabel, Dipper's twin sister, came running in. "Hi, Vanellope! My name's Mabel!" said Mabel. She had long brown hair, braces in her teeth, a sweater with a lavender unicorn **(1)**on it, shorts, and sandals. A pig followed her in. "And this is Waddles. Oh, Grunkle Stan wanted me to give this to you," said Mabel, holding out a light blue suit with a red tie, along with a pair of black dress shoes.

**The next day...**

"And now, folks, if you look right in front of you, you'll see a little twelve-year old president on a diplomatic mission from an uncharted island where kids rule known as _Sugar Rush_. Introducing President Vanellope Von Schweetz!" said Grunkle Stan to the group of tourists he was leading through the Mystery Shack.

Vanellope, who was wearing the suit Mabel gave her, sat at a writing desk in front of a bedsheet with the words "Sugar Rush" stitched on it, writing on papers.

"Take your picture with her for $20!" said Grunkle Stan.

The tourists pulled out their wallets almost instantly.

**Afterwords...**

"I can't believe you guys actually _do_ that stuff on a daily basis," said Vanellope, who was wearing her usual outfit once again.

"Yeah, well, that's how things work around here," said Dipper, who was wearing his pre-teen wolf boy costume.

"I wonder how _Sugar Rush_ is doing without me...I'll always miss it, you know," said Vanellope.

"What, can't you go back?" asked Mabel.

"If _Sugar Rush_ was an older game with not-so-great graphics, like _Fix-It Felix Jr._ or _TurboTime_, I could. But, since _Sugar Rush_ has High Definition graphics, I'm going to be living my life as a regular girl," explained Vanellope.

**Meanwhile, in _Sugar Rush_'s throne room...**

King Candy was lounging on his Kart/throne, with Sour Bill waving a fan beside him.

"You know, Sour Bill, it's really nice to be not only back in power, but myself again. I never really did like being a Cy-bug, even if I was the most powerful virus in Litwak's Arcade. Even better yet, Wreck-It Ralph isn't around to stop me," said King Candy.

"Mmm-hmm," said Sour Bill.

A clock chimed from somewhere.

"Sir, it's that time again," said Sour Bill.

"The Random Roster Race! Let's roll!" said King Candy, before driving off to the racetrack.

**Please review. Next time: Pacifica Northwest meets Vanellope Von Schweetz! And who will win the Party Crown? Will it be Mabel? Will it be Pacifica (again)? Or, will it be Vanellope?**

**1: If you can tell me who this pony is, I'll give you all the lint in my pocket.**


	3. Party-off triple threat

**Welcome to Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS TWO MUSICAL NUMBERS. JUST GRIN AND DEAL WITH IT. ALSO ENCLOSED ARE URL FRAGMENTS TO SAID MUSICAL NUMBERS. COPY AND PASTE THEM INTO THE YOUTUBE HOME PAGE URL.**

Chapter 3: Party-off Triple Threat (Dipper's first kiss)

Vanellope still couldn't get used to this town. As far as she could tell, the cops were relativelyuseless, Stan was obsessed with money, and there was a weird old guy living in the junkyard, inventing crazy stuff. When Stan announced that he was throwing a party, Vanellope's spirits were lifted.

_Finally, I can make some friends!_ she thought. Although, there was Dipper and Mabel. Dipper... Vanellope didn't know why, but she felt funny around him, all warm and toasty..._I'll figure out my feeling towards Dipper later, right now I've gotta get ready for the party,_ thought Vanellope.

**Later that night...**

Vanellope was wearing an mint-green dress, white leggings, and her black boots as the party was in full swing.

"All right, it's that time again, ladies and dudes. Whoever parties the hardiest wins the Party Crown! Pacifica Northwest won it last time, but will she be able to make it a double crown? Or will Mabel finally claim it? And let's not count out newcomer Vanellope Von Schweetz!" said Soos.

Pacifica Northwest, another twelve-year old girl with blonde hair, a white shirt, a purple-sweater jacket, a black skirt, white socks, and black shoes, walked up to Vanellope. "So, you think you can out-party _me_? Fat chance, girl," taunted Pacifica.

"Question: Why is your ego so freakishly big?" asked Vanellope.

"Why are you so freakishly annoying?" replied Pacifica.

Suddenly, the music picked up...

**One-and-a-half hours later...**

"_...is forever,"_ sang Pacifica. The audience clapped.

"Let's give it up for Pacifica! Next up is Mabel Pines! Take it away, girl," said Soos.

Mabel took the mic and started to sing:

_"Trippin' out, spinnin' around _

_I'm underground _

_I fell down _

_Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now? _

_Upside down _

_And I can't stop it now _

_It can't stop me now, oh, oh_

_I, I, I'll get by _

_I, I, I'll survive_

_ When the world's crashing down _

_When I fall and hit the ground _

_I will turn myself around _

_Don't you try to stop me _

_I, I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland _

_Get back on my feet, again _

_Is this real? Is this pretend? _

_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I, I'll get by_

_ I, I'll survive _

_When the world's crashing down _

_When I fall and hit the ground _

_I will turn myself around _

_Don't you try to stop me _

_I, I, I won't cry"_

When Mabel stopped, the audience burst into applause.

"Let's hear it for Mabel! Last but not least, Vanellope Von Schweetz!" said Soos.

Vanellope took the mic. "Soos, you know what to do," she said.

Soos nodded and put in a CD. When the music started, Vanellope started to sing:

_"__All roads_

_Aren't straight_

_Yes, they're windy_

_And bumpy most likely_

_Things can get rough from time to time_

_Well keep running though_

_Would you care for something sweet?_

The crowd started dancing to the music~

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_If you get sad_

_Just close your eyes_

_See, in your dreams_

_You can forget your tears_

_Even if our engine stalls here_

_We won't panic_

_Would you care for something sweet?_

The crowd started jamming harder~

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_Come down the highway_

_Running through_

_Open Road_

_Gasoline of energy_

_Oh-_

~Finally, everyone was singing along, as Mabel and Pacifica stood and gwaked, knowing that there was nothing either of them could do to stop the inevitable. Mabel joined after a moment.~

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_It's a SUGAR RUSH!_

_SUGAR RUSH!"_

Vanellope took a bow as the crowd started cheering like a rock concert.

"Whoo! I think there's been an major upset! The party crown goes to Miss Vanellope Von Schweetz!" declared Soos.

The Party Crown was placed on Vanellope's head.

"All right, now it's time to take it down a notch. Ladies, dudes, now is the time," said Soos.

Dipper, who had been watching the MAJOR jam session, and was wearing a suit similar to Grunkle Stan's except with a regular bow tie and without his hat, walked up to Vanellope. _I better do it,_ he thought. "May I have this dance, Miss Schweetz?" he asked.

"S-sure," said Vanellope.

As the two danced, Dipper found he liked being this close to Vanellope, and Vanellope found she liked being this close to Dipper. For a moment, it felt like there was nothing Gideon could do to harm Dipper, and nothing Turbo/King Candy, Taffyta Muttonfudge, or her gang, could've done to Vanellope, so long as she and Dipper were together...then Pacifica stormed up.

"Give me my crown, NOW!" she growled.

Vanellope sighed. "Will you quit going Turbo and face the fact that you lost and I won?" she said.

Pacifica crossed her arms. "'Going Turbo'? What does that even mean? Is that annoying-speak for something?" she said.

"Yes, it's annoying-speak for 'I won, you lost, hit the road,'" said Vanellope.

"This...isn't...over..." hissed Pacifica as she stormed off.

"I'm going to assume that's not what 'going Turbo' means," said Dipper.

"Of course not," said Vanellope with a smile.

"Wanna go grab a soda? Then you can tell me what 'going Turbo' means," said Dipper.

**Later, on the roof...**

Dipper and Vanellope were sitting on the roof. Dipper noticed Vanellope was a little apprehensive of her Coca-Cola. When he asked about this, Vanellope replied, "Well, back in my game, soda is basically lava, or in the case of lemon-lime soda, boiling acid."

"Well, if it was like that in the real world, wouldn't it melt through the can?" said Dipper.

"Good point," said Vanellope. She opened the can and took a swig of cola. She then burped. "Wow, this stuff is pretty good," she said.

"So, what does 'going Turbo' mean?" asked Dipper.

"Out here, it's just another way of saying going crazy, but in the game world it means something entirely different. Ever hear of Litwak's Arcade?" asked Vanellope.

"Yeah, I remember that place. I used to go there all the time before it closed. Something about lack of profits, right?" said Dipper.

"Well, that's where my game is originally from. See, back in 1980-something, there was a racing game called _TurboTime_, easily the most popular game. The main character, Turbo, he was a Major-League All-Star glory hog. Then, a new game, what was it called..._Roadblasters_, I think, got plugged in, and Turbo's popularity dropped like a rock and his jealousy shot up to the point that he tried to take over _Roadblasters_, causing both games and himself to get put out-of-order forever...except Turbo wasn't," explained Vanellope.

"Why? What happened?" asked Dipper, who thought this Turbo guy sounded A LOT like Lil' Gideon, and personally thought those two should get together sometime.

"Well, when my game got plugged in, Turbo resurfaced and took it over, reducing me to a hated glitch and turning himself into a character named King Candy. It wasn't until fifteen years later that he was unmasked and permanently destroyed," said Vanellope.

Dipper looked into Vanellope's eyes and Vanellope looked into Dipper's. The next thing either of them knew, their lips had met, and it felt like nothing else mattered...

**Later...**

Dipper entered his and Mabel's room and flopped onto his bed.

_I don't believe it! I've just had my first kiss!_ thought Dipper. To be honest, he'd always imagined his first kiss being with Wendy, the Mystery Shack cashier, rather than a video-game-racer-turned-human, but who cares!

Mabel then entered. "I think someone's in love with Vanellope!" she said.

"W-what makes you think that?" asked Dipper.

"Oh, come on, I saw you two dancing all romantic-like...wait a minute," said Mabel, a dawning realization coming to her. "Did you two kiss?"

"Well. she told me about some crazy racer named Turbo who took over her game once as King Candy...and then, yes, we kissed," said Dipper.

Mabel squealed, "My twin brother had his first kiss tonight! Was it good?"

"Yeah, it was great. Listen, Mabel, do me a favor and _don't_ bring this up. You'll embarrass me, Vanellope, and yourself," said Dipper.

"Ah, don't worry! Your secret's safe with me," said Mabel.

The two of them got ready for and went to bed.

**Whoo! That was a great chapter! (At least, in my book it was). Next time: This story's villains meet and combine forces! See you then, and don't forget to review!**

**SONGS SUNG FRAGMENTS. REMEMBER TO COPY AND PASTE THEM INTO THE YOUTUBE URL!**

**Mabel's song: /watch?v=4DLUz1RSLPo**

**Vanellope's song (****original Japanesse version): /watch?v=oBotq8PeU2Q**

**Vanellope's song (instrumental): /watch?v=7lwY7N4aZEg**


	4. The King and The Gideon

**Welcome to the chapter! Enjoy! Also, I've decided to rotate every TWO weeks instead of every other week.**

Chapter 4: The King and The Gideon

We now find a little pig-like boy with a baby blue suit, black shirt, an American flag pin, brown fancy shoes, a white tie, and a huge sandy blonde hairdo, entering the Arcade. It's Li'l Gideon Gleeful, the town's child "psychic." He spots the _Sugar Rush_ game.

"Well, it looks like I've found me a game I can sink my teeth into," said Gideon. He hopped into the chair and adjusted it so his legs could reach the pedals. After a few rounds, he began to favor King Candy, because there was just something he liked about him. When he went to put in another quarter, it slipped and landed near the machine. When he went to pick it up, he saw something.

"'To unleash ultimate power...'" whispered Gideon. _Ultimate power, ultimate power, ultimate power, ultimate power_, his thoughts echoed. Li'l Gideon got back into the chair and used the code.

"SELECT YOUR AVATAR!" boomed the game's voice.

"Uh...K-King Candy?" said Gideon.

A beam shot from the game, which quickly became King Candy and his kart.

"What just happened?" said King Candy. He then saw that he had five fingers on each hand and was surrounded by arcade cabinets. "Wait...does this mean I'm in the gamer's world? How'd _that_ happen?"

Li'l Gideon cautiously approached King Candy. _This better be worth it, _he thought. "Hello, my name's Li'l Gideon Gleeful. I'm the one who used the code to let you out," he said.

"Code? What code?" asked King Candy, obviously confused.

"The one on the machine," said Gideon.

King Candy got out of his kart and went to investigate. Sure enough, there was some kind of code on the game console. "So, _this_ must be where Vanellope got to..." muttered King Candy.

"Did you say Vanellope?" said Gideon.

"You know her?" said King Candy, looking at Gideon.

"Well, that depends, does she look exactly like the girl on the side of the game console?" asked Gideon.

"Yes!" said King Candy. _Finally, I will have my revenge on that glitch!_ he thought.

"Well, I believe that's her out there, holding-HOLDING HANDS WITH DIPPER PINES?!" cried Li'l Gideon.

He and King Candy looked out the window. Sure enough, on the other side of the street, Vanellope and Dipper were walking hand in hand.

"How could anyone actually fall in love with Dipper Pines?" said Li'l Gideon.

"How could anyone fall in love with that glitch?" said King Candy.

"He's got no muscle!" said Gideon.

"She doesn't have any brains!" said King Candy.

"He's nothing without some kind of magic item!" said Li'l Gideon at the same time King Candy said, "She nothing without her glitching and that halitosis-riddled swine!"** (1)**

Li'l Gideon and King Candy looked at each other. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' King Candy?" said Li'l Gideon.

"Probably," said King Candy.

"Team-up," they both said.

"Come, let's get your kart out of here and head over to my family's factory. We can talk destroying the Pines and that Von Schweetz girl there," said Gideon.

"How do you know her last name?" asked King Candy.

"She out-partied the richest and most popular girl in town, so of course all of Gravity Falls is buzzing about it," explained Gideon.

"Well, in that case, we'd better hurry and destroy them before she hires a hitman or something," said King Candy.

So, after getting King Candy's kart out of the Arcade, the pair of them drove to 412 Gopher Road, the address of the Gleeful family's factory. Once inside, King Candy and Gideon sat down in office chairs.

"So, what can you tell about this Vanellope Von Schweetz?" said Li'l Gideon.

"Well, she used to be able to teleport, I'm willing to bet she can't do that anymore. And she helped Wreck-It Ralph kill me when I was a Cy-bug," said King Candy.

"Did you say 'kill you'? Because you look pretty spry for a dead guy," said Li'l Gideon.

King Candy smiled. "That's because if you die in the game you're from, you regenerate. Because I died in _Sugar Rush_, and I'm FROM _Sugar Rush_, I regenerated," he said, which was technically true, since his King Candy codes were part of _Sugar Rush_. "All right, my turn. What can you tell me about the Pines family?"

"Well, Stanford Pines is my business rival and archenemy, Dipper Pines is the _real_ problem, though. Every time I come across him, he's got some kind of magic item, like a shrinking flashlight. He also has a beautiful twin sister named Mabel, who will be my queen when I take over this town!" said Li'l Gideon.

"You _are_ aware that if you took over just this backwater town, you'd only be the mayor, right?" said King Candy.

"I figured I'd start small before I moved on to taking over the country or the world," said Gideon.

"That's probably a good call. Well, I think I know how to go about destroying our adversaries. But, first, we need to do some spying on them," said King Candy.

"There's a spy equipment store down on Main Street," said Li'l Gideon.

"All right, let's roll," said King Candy.

**Uh-oh...a Li'l Gideon and Turbo- I mean, King Candy team-up? This could be ****hazardous to the Pines family's, and Vanellope's, health. Next time: Gideon and King Candy spy on the two lovebirds and Mabel! Please review!**

**1: Yes, I'm talking about Ralph.**


	5. Spy Games

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Spy Games

Dipper and Vanellope were walking through the woods, talking about their adventures.

"And so we glued the crystal back together and re-grew Soos," said Dipper.

Vanellope laughed. Dipper suddenly realized where they were going. "Let's go the other way," he said.

"What for?" asked Vanellope.

"Gnomes live down there," said Dipper.

"Gnomes? Like those little statues of bearded men with fishing rods in people's gardens?" asked Vanellope.

"Yeah, except they're alive and not made of porcelain. If they see us, they might try to force you to marry them and be their queen for the rest of your natural life," said Dipper.

"Huh," said Vanellope.

As they walked, Dipper felt like they were being watched and followed...which they were. Hiding in a false bush was Gideon Gleeful.

"Texas to Pillow Pants, come in, Pillow Pants," said Gideon into a headset microphone.

"Go for Pillow Pants," came King Candy's voice.

"They're headed your way," said Li'l Gideon.

"10-4," said King Candy, who was in a false tree near the Mystery Shack's Mystery Fair site, which was getting set up once again. Dipper and Vanellope walked right past him.

"...and then I decapitated Wax Larry King..." said Dipper, making Vanellope laugh as King Candy watched them through binoculars.

_Just you wait, glitch! I'll get you and your boyfriend!_ thought King Candy as he pulled out what seemed to be an ordinary red cherry and a box of matches...

**Back at the Mystery Shack...**

"So, yeah, that's been my whole summer so far," said Dipper as he and Vanellope sat in the living room. Suddenly, they heard a window smash. Dipper, Vanellope, Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Soos ran into the kitchen. In front of a broken window was a red cherry with a sparkling stem.

"Guys, get down!" yelled Vanellope.

The cherry detonated like a bomb, trashing the kitchen. Fortuntely, no one was hurt.

"Okay, I don't think I ripped anyone off _that_ badly," said Stan.

"You didn't..." said Vanellope.

"You know what that exploding fruit thing was?" said Stan.

"That was a _Sugar Rush_ Cherry Bomb. Which means someone let someone else from the game out who must have serious vendetta against me...but, who?" said Vanellope.

**Meanwhile, at Gideon's factory...**

King Candy was trying to figure out which button opened his kart's trunk. Finally, he found it. Inside where various candy-themed weaponry.

"What delightful manner of doohickies are these?" asked Li'l Gideon.

"_Sugar Rush_ weaponry. The orange bazooka is a Sweet Seeker launcher with unlimited ammo, and the rest are supplies to make Cherry Bombs," explained King Candy.

Li'l Gideon laughed. "Perfect! Now we can blow the Pines family and your little friend sky-high!...except for Mabel, of course," he said.

"Of course..." said King Candy. "Now, let's organize a press conference and throw a party to celebrate our new partnership and invite everyone in Gravity Falls...and I mean _everyone_."

**Hmm...what could King Candy be planning? Well, next time, we're gonna find out! Do Li'l ol' me a favor and review!**


	6. The Big Baddie Bash

**Welcome back to Gravity Falls! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Big Baddie Bash

Grunkle Stan sat in his chair, relieved that the kitchen hadn't been completely destroyed. At the moment he was looking through the mail.

"Bill, bill, donation request, survey request, and- invitation from Gideon?" said Grunkle Stan. "Kids! Soos! Come here!"

"What is it Grunkle Stan? Someone throw another Cherry Bomb?" asked Mabel.

"No...we've recieved an invitation from our old foe: Li'l Gideon Gleeful," said Stan.

"Who's Li'l Gideon?" asked Vanellope.

"He's Stan's mortal enemy/business rival and my actual rival. He has a crush on Mabel, majorly one-sided of course, that makes my crush on you look like an aquaintanceship," explained Dipper, before slapping his hands over his mouth as Vanellope blushed heavily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" said Stan, taken by complete and total surprise by this news.

"That's not all, they kissed, too," said Mabel, before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"MABEL! I told you not to bring that up!" said Dipper and Vanellope.

"Wow, first base! Way to go, dude," said Soos.

Grunkle Stan, however, was having a fantasy of an adult Dipper and an adult Vanellope's wedding day, thus giving him a glazed look.

"Grunkle Stan?" said Dipper, waving his hand in front of Stan's face.

"THIS IS THE PROUDEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" yelled Stan.

Dipper and Vanellope looked at each other, before laughing uncontrollably.

"S-so, what does the invite say?" asked Dipper.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." said Stan. _I can't believe my own great nephew fell in love and the girl loves him back!_ he thought. "All right...it says something about a press conference and a follow-up party in honor of Gideon's new...business partner?"

"I think we'd better check it out. I mean, who knows what Gideon has up his sleeve?" said Dipper.

"I'm with you, Dipper," said Vanellope, leaning on Dipper's shoulder, which made him blush.

"All right, I guess we'd all better go," said Grunkle Stan.

**Tent of Telepathy, 8:45 PM.**

Vanellope, Stan, Dipper, Soos, and Mabel were among the crowd in the Tent of Telepathy, Li'l Gideon's version of the Mystery Shack. A podium was set up on the stage, which Gideon took when he came on stage.

"Hello, Gravity Falls! Thank you for coming to the introduction of my new business partner! Now, the moment you've been waiting for! Introducing...KING CANDY!" said Li'l Gideon.

King Candy bursted out from a paper design thingy with his kart's logo on it, with two large sacks in his hands. "Hello, Gravity Falls! Ha Ha! Have some candy!" said King Candy. He started throwing bucketfuls of candy onto the crowd, prompting them to start fighting over them.

Vanellope, Dipper, and Stan, however, simply sat in shock. "I thought you said he was dead," said Dipper.

Vanellope didn't respond. It wasn't possible! King Candy flew into a diet soda gyser! Yet, here he was, younger and with more hair, but definitely the same insane racer who overthrew her and made her life a living nightmare for fifteen years.

"I will now take questions from the press. Yes, you with the bushy mustache and the turkey dropper thing," said King Candy.

"Toby Determined, _Gravity Falls Gossiper._ Where are you from?" asked Toby.

"An uncharted island called Sugar Rush by the natives," said King Candy. "Yes, pretty lady who actually looks like a reporter."

"Veronica Sanchez, GFN. How did you meet Li'l Gideon?" asked Veronica.

"When I got here, I read about Gideon in the paper. I figured I could help him drum up business by appealing to everyone's weakness: their sweet tooth," said King Candy.

Gideon walked up to King Candy and whispered, "They're here."

"Get the sound system ready. It's party time in five," muttered King Candy. Turning to the press, he said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to attend to something, have some more candy." He then walked up to the pew where Vanellope and her friends were sitting. "Hello, glitch," said King Candy.

"How'd you do it, Turbo? How'd you come back?" asked Vanellope.

"Scary, isn't it? The things I can do? Say, while you've been here, have you met anyone special?" asked King Candy.

Vanellope and Dipper looked at each other.

"Ah, so you have...well, listen up, Mystery Hacks: there's a storm coming...you'd better batten down the hatches," said King Candy.

Stan stood up and got in King Candy's face. "If you come anywhere near my family, I swear I'll beat the filling out of you!" he growled.

"Is that a threat I smell?" said King Candy, before catching a wiff of Stan's breath. "Beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from."

"Now you're not even speaking english," said Stan.

Li'l Gideon then returned. "All right, folks! It's time to dance!" he said.

Everyone moved outside to the temporary dance floor that had been set up. Vanellope and Dipper danced with elegance, mostly because King Candy and Li'l Gideon were busy with the townsfolk. All the while, Mabel recorded Vanellope and Dipper.

"Must catch second kiss," she said.

She wasn't disappointed. During their dance, Vanellope and Dipper kissed. Stan and Soos were on the verge of tears, while King Candy and Li'l Gideon left to find the nearest bush or port-a-potty to puke in.

**Later, at Gideon's Factory...**

"Well, that went well. We certainly know Dipper and Vanellope are in love," said Li'l Gideon.

"And that was the point of the whole thing," said King Candy.

"It was?" said Gideon.

"Rule of thumb for destroying someone: figure out who their nearest and dearest are. Now, here's the plan..." said King Candy.

**That's that chapter! Next time: Vanellope and Dipper have a date at the Mystery Fair! Please review!**

**DANCE MUSIC: /watch?v=Fv01nNs_hLg**


	7. Fair Play!

**Welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Fair Play!

The Mystery Fair was in full swing once again. Dipper and Vanelllope were having a blast on the cheap rides while Mabel tried to win Waddles a brother or sister. After Dipper and Vanellope got off the ferris wheel, Vanellope went to get more cotton candy and Dipper ran into Mabel.

"Hey, Mabel," said Dipper.

"Look at you and Vanellope gettin' all romantic at the fair," said Mabel.

"Yeah, I know...I've never felt this way about a girl, not even Wendy...but, I'm still worried about what King Candy said about a storm," said Dipper.

"Ah, don't worry about Turbo. Vanellope told me he only acts evil out of jealousy and a need for attention," said Mabel.

"Or probably revenge," said Dipper. Vanellope had told him how King Candy had met his end: he was eaten by a creature known as a Cy-bug and flew into a diet soda lava gyser, due to Cy-bugs being attracted to bright lights. Either way, he would do everything in his power to protect his love...his Vanellope...

**Meanwhile...**

King Candy and Li'l Gideon were lurking in the shadows.

"And your information is current about this 'Wendy'?" asked King Candy.

Gideon scoffed, "You're sounding like my cousin Cashmere. Of course it's current," he said. **(1)** "You know what to say about Rancis Fluggerbutter?"

King Candy nodded.

"Let's roll," said Li'l Gideon.

**Back with Dipper and Vanellope...**

Dipper and Vanellope were at the ball toss.

"Grunkle Stan taught me the secret to these games: You aim for the carny's head and take the prize while he's unconcious," said Dipper.

Vanellope laughed. "That's another reason why I love you: your wit," she said.

"Two balls please," said Dipper, giving the carny two tickets

"You each get one chance," said the carny.

"You might wanna duck," said Dipper.

"What for?" asked Vanellope.

"Last time I was at the Mystery Fair, I hit someone in the face at the ball toss," said Dipper.

"Oh," said Vanellope, who then ducked.

"And a-one, and a-two, and a-three," said Dipper, throwing the ball. It missed the bottles and bounced off the box and hit Li'l Gideon in the face.

"Ow!" he said.

"You okay?" asked King Candy, right before a ball thrown by Vanellope hit him in the face, knocking him down.

"I think a retreat and an ice pack are in order," said Li'l Gideon.

"You can say that again," said King Candy as he and Li'l Gideon retreated into the woods.

**Back with Dipper and Vanellope...**

"Well, I didn't win the prize, but at least I didn't hit you in the face," said Dipper.

"Same here," said Vanellope.

Mabel then ran up to them. "Hey, Vanellope! Look what I won for you!" she said. On a leash was a copper-colored puppy.

"For me? Thanks, Mabel!" said Vanellope.

"What are you gonna name him?" asked Dipper.

"I'm thinking...Skittles," said Vanellope.

"I like that name," said Mabel.

"Me too," said Dipper. "Well, come on! There's still plenty of fun to have at the Mystery Fair!"

**At Gideon's factory...**

"I think I know where we went wrong," said Gideon.

"Yeah, we went to the fair," said King Candy.

"If we want Dipper and Vanellope to break up, we need to talk to them alone..." said Li'l Gideon.

"That might actually work," said King Candy.

**And that's what they're gonna do next time! Please review! And check out the poll on my profile!**

**1: Thanks to Lil Ol Gravity Falls for letting me reference his OC. Go check out his stories!**


	8. Lover's Quarrel

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Lover's Quarrel

"So, I'll meet you at the theatre?" Dipper said to Vanellope.

"Yeah," said Vanellope.

Dipper walked down one side of the street and Vanellope walked down the other. As Vanellope walked, Li'l Gideon appeared.

"Hi, miss. Would you happen to be Vanellope Von Schweetz?" he asked.

"Yeah?" said Vanellope.

"We haven't been formally introduced. My name's Gideon Gleeful," said Gideon.

"Yeah, Dipper told me about you. Sorry, but I'm not into you either, nor will I help you get together with Mabel," said Vanellope.

"I figured as much...your heart belongs to Dipper. Then, I feel sorry for you," said Li'l Gideon.

"What do you mean?" asked Vanellope.

Li'l Gideon smiled and shook his head sadly. "I'm not surprised he didn't tell you about Wendy...She was Dipper's first love. She was a pretty girl of twelve with a head full of red hair. They went on a few dates...then, when they went for a movie date, Dipper never showed up. But, Wendy didn't up on him...poor girl went completely insane waiting for him," he said.

That didn't sound like the Dipper Vanellope knew and loved. "And you know all of this...how?" asked Vanellope.

"Me and Dipper were best friends until I fell in love with his twin sister. All the same, I'd end it before it's too late," said Li'l Gideon, who then made his way around the corner to the coffee shop where King Candy was waiting.

"How was your fishing trip?" asked King Candy.

"I think she bought it hook, line, and sinker, Turbo," said Li'l Gideon.

King Candy smiled. He'd told Gideon his true identity last night. Now, all they needed to do was watch and wait, thanks to the hidden cameras he and Gideon hid among the citizens and the Mystery Shack...

**Meanwhile...**

Dipper was just about home when Grunkle Stan ran up to him. "Dipper! Man the gift shop!" he said.

"But, I have a date with Vanellope-" started Dipper.

"No time!" said Stan.

So, Dipper had to work at the Mystery Shack well past the time he was supposed to get together with Vanellope...

**Later that night...**

Vanellope stormed into the kitchen, where she saw Dipper. "Where were you?" she asked.

Dipper sighed. "Stan told me I had to work at the gift shop, and I told him I had a date with you-" he said.

"Sure, is that what you told Wendy?" said Vanellope.

_How'd she find out about Wendy?_ thought Dipper. "Wendy was just a girl I had a crush on," he said.

"Oh, am I just a girl you have a crush on?" said Vanellope.

Hearing the sounds of the arguement, Grunkle Stan came into the kitchen. "Sweet! Lover's quarrel! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted Grunkle Stan.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Vanellope and Dipper.

"...Fight?" said Stan.

"Gideon was right," said Vanellope.

"GIDEON?!" said Stan and Dipper.

"You're gonna trust what that little liar said about me?" said Dipper.

"Maybe I am," said Vanellope, running to her room and slamming the door...

**Meanwhile, at Gideon's factory...**

King Candy counted the $111 Gideon had bet him about who'd win the the arguement, which they'd watched through a hidden camera "All right, now that Dipper and Vanellope no longer trust each other, we can move on to Phase 2," said Li'l Gideon.

"Right: kidnap Mabel and Vanellope. Then, when the boy tries to play the hero...well, you know what they say: all good boys go to heaven," said King Candy.

Li'l Gideon smiled evilly. "Can the same be said for glitches?" he asked.

"I'm in no hurry to find out," said King Candy.

**I think I smell a confrontation on the horizon! But, not quite yet! Next time: Mabel and Vanellope get kidnapped...after Vanellope meets Wendy! See you then, and don't forget to review, it really helps out.**


	9. Never Trust A Lying Gideon

**Welcome! Enjoy, as we're getting down to the wire!**

Chapter 9: Never Trust A Lying Gideon

The next morning, Dipper and Vanellope didn't speak to each other. When Dipper was finished with his shift, he said he was going to the Arcade. About an hour later, the gift shop door opened while Vanellope was playing a video game with Mabel.

"Oh, hey, Wendy! How was your vacation?" asked Soos.

_Wendy?_ thought Vanellope.

Vanellope and went into the gift shop. Talking to Soos was a slender red-head girl that matched the description Gideon had given her. _Although, there's a MAJOR flaw in his story: she's not twelve. Fifteen or sixteen maybe, but not twelve..._ thought Vanellope.

Wendy then saw Vanellope and Mabel. "Oh, hey Mabel. Who's your friend?" she asked.

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz. I used to be in a video game called _Sugar Rush_ until Dipper got me out," said Vanellope.

"Oh, so you're the girl who out-partied Pacifica Northwest...you're pretty lucky, since it looks like you're still breathing. Say, where's Dipper?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know, I'll go look for him," said Mabel with a meaningful look at Vanellope.

"Me too," said Vanellope, getting the message.

As they walked, Vanellope said, "Okay, Wendy is a teenager, _not_ like Gideon said, and she seems sane enough to be able to hold a job, again not like Li'l Gideon said, which means Dipper's right and Gideon really _is_ a liar."

"First lesson of living at the Mystery Shack: N.T.G. Never Trust Gideon," said Mabel.

**Meanwhile...**

Li'l Gideon and King Candy, who were wearing helmets and racing goggles, watched the two girls through binoculars as they made their way to the Arcade.

"They're almost at the Arcade, and that's where Dipper is," said King Candy.

"I know. Stick to the plan. And remember: Mabel is not to be harmed. I need my queen intact," said Li'l Gideon, pulling out a blue flashlight with a crystal taped to it. It might've taken him some time to figure out where Dipper had gotten the crystal for that light, but he'd managed.

**Back with Vanellope and Mabel...**

"Look, there he is!" said Mabel.

Sure enough, Dipper was walking down the street.

"Dipper! Dipper!" yelled Vanellope.

Dipper turned and saw Mabel and Vanellope, and started to run up to them. Before he got too far, however, a white snowball-themed car cut him off. The recently-attached Oregon state license plate read "TurboTime," and inside was Li'l Gideon and King Candy.

"Hello, girls... and good-bye!" said Li'l Gideon, before using his new shrinking flashlight to shrink Vanellope and Mabel. He then scooped them into his pocket.

"NO!" yelled Dipper.

"Expect our call at sundown," said King Candy, before driving off.

Dipper ran back to the Mystery Shack. "Guys! Gideon and King Candy a.k.a. Turbo just shrank and kidnapped Vanellope and Mabel!" he said, out of breath.

"THOSE LITTLE GREMLINS!" growled Grunkle Stan.

"Who's King Candy?" asked Wendy.

Dipper then told everyone about King Candy's backstory as Vanellope had told it, and how Li'l Gideon must've let him out of _Sugar Rush_ in the same way he'd let Vanellope out.

"Figures they'd stoop to that level. I know I would if someone tricked me into burning myself alive...did they say anything?" asked Stan.

"Well...King Candy said that they'd call at sundown," said Dipper.

"Well, I _would_ suggest calling the cops, but Gideon and that King Candy crook have this whole town eating out of the palms of their hands...so, I guess we have no choice but to wait for the call," said Stan.

**Well, that's that chapter! I hope you liked my gift of two updates in a day. It helps when you have a hand-written version of the story to work with. Anyways, next time: the stage will be set for the big battle of the story! Please review, and please vote on my poll.**


	10. Setting the Stage

**Welcome! It's getting down there! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Setting the Stage.

Vanellope and Mabel, their normal size again, were tied up in chairs as Gideon and King Candy stood triumphant.

"What's your plan now, Gideon?" asked Mabel, defiance VERY evident in her voice.

Li'l Gideon smiled and stroked Mabel's hair. "Relax, Mabel, you know I wouldn't hurt a hair on your pretty little head...provided you become my queen, of course," he said.

"For the umpteenth time, Gideon, we live in a democracy, and no!" said Mabel.

"That's a shame..." said Gideon.

"Either way, we won't be extending that courtesy to you or your boyfriend, glitch. When Dippy gets here, he'll get a taste of our party favors..." said King Candy, gesturing at what Vanellope recognized as an infinite-ammo Sweet Seeker launcher and a stockpile of Cherry Bombs. "In short, it'll be game over for both of you!" King Candy looked out the Gideon-shaped hole in the window, and saw that it was almost sundown. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a call. Gideon, where's the phone?"

"Office is down the hall, third door on the left," said Gideon.

Once King Candy was gone, Vanellope spoke up. "Listen, Gideon, you need to end your partnership with King Candy, like right now, before you regret it...provided you actually _live_ to regret it," she said.

"And what makes you say that, Miss Schweetz?" asked Li'l Gideon.

"King Candy isn't really King Candy. He's actually-" started Vanellope before Li'l Gideon interupted her.

"I already know where this is going. You were going to tell me that King Candy is really Turbo in an effort to turn me against him, but I already know all about it," said Gideon.

"That's not the point, King Candy is actually- wait did you say 'Turbo'?" said Vanellope.

"Yes...I know his secret. But, he has yet to learn _mine_," said Li'l Gideon, patting his suit coat pocket.

"What secret, that you're really a fraud like him?" said Vanellope.

"He already knows that one..." said Li'l Gideon.

**Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack...**

Dipper and Grunkle Stan were waiting by the phone when it rang. Dipper answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah, Dipper, good. Listen, if you want to keep your sister and girlfriend in one piece, come to 412 Gopher Road at 9:00 tonight. If it isn't obvious enough, failure to show means it's game over for Vanellope. As for Mabel...me and Gideon need to talk about that," said King Candy before he hung up.

Dipper looked at the clock. 8:15. He knew it was a trap, but there was nothing else he could do. "Grunkle Stan, can you give me a ride to 412 Gopher Road?" he asked.

**I know this was a short chapter, but this story is almost over! Next time: Gideon VS Dipper: Round 2! Please review!**


	11. Gideon VS Dipper (Round 2)

**Welcome to the big showdown! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Gideon VS Dipper (Round 2)

Dipper opened the door to Gideon's factory. Bound and gagged were Mabel and Vanellope. When Dipper moved forward, a rocket of some type exploded near him.

"Hello, Dipper," said Li'l Gideon, emerging from the shadows holding the Sweet Seeker launcher.

"Is that...a bazooka?" asked Dipper, his worries greatly increased.

"Sweet Seeker launcher, actually," said Li'l Gideon. "You and your family have been in the way for far too long, Dipper! Now, it's time for you to pay recompense!" Gideon then fired another Sweet Seeker at Dipper, who barely got out of the way in time.

_I need a weapon, or I'm toast!_ thought Dipper. He saw a Li'l Gideon brand Blunt Object. _It's better than nothing!_ Dipper grabbed the Blunt Object and held it like a sword at Li'l Gideon.

Gideon burst out laughing. "Smooth move, Dipper! You've brought a bat to a heavy artilery fight! That's about as funny as a screen door on a gunboat!" he said.

"Actually, it's screen door on a submarine," said Dipper.

Li'l Gideon simply shrugged and fired another round.

_Please let this work!_ thought Dipper. He swung his Blunt Object. It hit the Sweet Seeker and sent it out the already broken window. Cries of "My car!" "My fireworks!" and "Hot diggity dog! They moved the 4th of July!" filled the air.

**Meanwhile...**

King Candy and Grunkle Stan were engaged in an epic battle of luck, cleverness, and bluffs: Poker. On the side, they were also placing bets on Gideon and Dipper.

"No, smart money's on Li'l Gideon! He's got the Sweet Seeker launcher," said King Candy.

"Yeah, but Dipper's treating that thing like a fast-pitch baseball machine! Look at him!" said Grunkle Stan.

King Candy looked at the warring pre-teens, and found that Dipper was indeed swatting the Sweet Seekers away with the Blunt Object.**  
**

"Indeed he is...but, I'm still rooting for Gideon," said King Candy.

**Back with Dipper and Gideon...**

"I-knew-I-shouldn't-have-corked-those-blunt-object s!" growled Li'l Gideon in between each shot.

When Dipper hit the last one, it went on a crash-course with a gas tanks, which naturally exploded and caused a fire.

"Time to go!" said King Candy, grabbing all the bet money and stuffing it into his kart's trunk and pulling up to Li'l Gideon.

"This isn't over...this isn't the last you'll see of li'l...ol'...me!" said Gideon before escaping with King Candy on his kart.

Dipper and Grunkle Stan ran up to Vanellope and Mabel. Dipper fumbled around in his pockets and found his jackknife, with which he cut the girls loose. They ran for the door, which Grunkle Stan rammed open. The group quickly got in the car and drove away.

**Not the most epic of battles or escapes, but it works! Please stay tuned for the epilogue, and please review!**


	12. Epilogue: Secrets

**Welcome to the epilogue! Enjoy! Remember to copy and paste the fragment into YouTube's homepage!**

Epilogue: Secrets

When Vanellope, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan got home, Stan and Mabel went to bed while Dipper and Vanellope stayed up.

"Vanellope...there's something I need to show you," said Dipper.

From his vest pocket he pulled out a book and held it out. Taking it, Vanellope saw the book was very old. On the front cover was a golden hand with a black _3_ on it. Inside was drawings and descriptions of things like zombies, Gnomes, and many other things that Vanellope associated with the supernatural.

"What is this?" asked Vanellope.

"It's a journal that tells of Gravity Falls' secret dark side. I don't know who wrote it or anything about it," explained Dipper.

Vanellope set the book down. "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for dancing," she said.

Dipper smiled and pulled out a CD case, a portable CD player, and a portable speaker from his vest pocket. The song that played was one of Dipper's favorites:

**/watch?v=feLAm3LdN9g**

_You would not believe your eyes _

_If ten million fireflies _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air _

_And leave teardrops everywhere _

_You'd think me rude _

_But I would just stand and, stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep, _

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs _

_From ten thousand lightning bugs _

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head _

_A sock hop beneath my bed _

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread)_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep, _

_'__Cause everything is never as it seems _

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) _

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) _

_Why do I tire of counting sheep (Please take me away from here) _

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies _

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes _

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are _

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_ 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep, _

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly _

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep, _

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep, _

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

As the song ended, Vanellope and Dipper kissed once more...

**Meanwhile, at Gideon's house...**

King Candy was examining Li'l Gideon's homemade Mystery Shack playset. _One word: Issues,_ he thought.

"Okay, Turbo, you trusted me with your secret, now I guess I'll trust you with mine," said Li'l Gideon.

He pulled out a book from his suit coat pocket and held it out. Taking it, King Candy could tell the book had seen better days. On the front cover was a golden hand with a black _2_ on it. Opening it, King Candy saw drawings of things like zombies, blood rain, and a mystical amulet that granted psychic abilities.

"What is this thing?" asked King Candy.

"That is one of two journals that tell of this town's secret dark side. When both are brought together, a gateway to unimaginable power will be unlocked," explained Li'l Gideon.

King Candy looked at the pages that looked like part of the blueprint of something. King Candy gave the book back to Gideon. "Any ideas where Journal 1 is?" he asked.

Gideon pointed at his playset.

_Ah, the Shack,_ thought King Candy. "You know, I hear they released a new piece for this set _very_ recently," he said.

Gideon smiled. "Indeed they did," he said.

Just then, Gideon's father, Bud, entered. "Sorry to interrupt your plotting, but Mr. Candy, your room is ready," he said.

"Thanks. See you in the morning, Gideon. We've got work to do," said King Candy.

Gideon opened the book. Inside was a strange triangle being named "Bill Cipher."

"Indeed we do, Turbo...indeed we do..." said Gideon.

**Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack...**

Grunkle Stan was in the gift shop. He approached the candy machine and entered some kind of code. The machine opened like a vault door, revealing a secret staircase leading under the Shack. Stan came up to an elevator door of some kind. There, Stan punched in another code. The elevator took him to Sublevel 3, where his secret lab was. Stan approached a large panel and put on a headset with a microphone.

"Update in project log," said Stan.

**Analyizing voiceprint... voiceprint match. Welcome, Stanford Pines. Begin project log update.**

"My business rival Gideon Gleeful has made a new ally and I have made a new enemy. He goes by the name King Candy. However, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and I can't believe I'm saying this, my great-nephew Dipper's lover, refers to him as 'Turbo.' As for my search for _2_ and _3_, there is still no sign of either of them. Edward and Stanley must've really hidden them good. However, there is a slight possibility that Gideon has one of them and I'm starting to doubt Dipper's stories of ghosts and goblins are merely figments of his imagination. But, at this time it's still too much to hope that they have _2_ and _3_. Either way, I _will_ find the journals, I _will_ find my brothers, I _will_ activate the portal, I _will_ find Atlantis, and I_ will_ find the very legend that has drained scientists and explorers alike of both life and funding: the Fountain of Youth!" declared Stan.

**And thus, this story comes to a close...but, this series has only just begun! I'll begin work on the sequel, which will start with the whole season finale (Dreamscapers and Gideon Rises) before picking up an original plot. Also, after "negotiating a contract" King Boo from the Super Mario universe will be slated to appear as the fourth antagonist of the series (the other three being Gideon, King Candy, and Bill Cipher). Expect the first chapter week after next (hopefully). Finally, I do not own Gravity Falls, Wreck-It Ralph, or any of the songs used or are to be used in the series.**

**End of Line.**


End file.
